legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Minnie Mouse
“Gosh, Minnie, you've always been a princess to me.” - Mickey Mouse Biography Minnie Mouse is an animated, anthropomorphic mouse character created by Walt Disney. She is the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse, and first appeared alongside him in the short Plane Crazy in 1928. She is sweet in nature and widely recognized for her large collection of big bows of different colors that sit atop her head. Minnie was initially conceptualized as a mere love interest, but was notably expanded into a more independent and dynamic character over the years. Personality Minnie is classy, cheerful, and feminine. She is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone she comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Minnie's kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but Minnie values her good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, and is something she strives to accomplish regularly. She is quite empathetic in this regard, to the point where she'll take someone else's problems and seek to rectify it herself, even if that someone may be her enemy. Intelligent and sophisticated, Minnie often serves as the "voice-of-reason" amongst her friends, specifically in House of Mouse. In the series, Minnie has repeatedly taken charge of hectic situations, usually as a result of Mickey's inability to handle too much pressure, despite being the co-owner of the club. This is so much the case, that Minnie became notably offended when Mickey believed she couldn't handle a task as mundane as traversing through the club's basement (granted, an extremely large basement). Minnie is capable, and even when serving as the "damsel in distress" under the hands of the villainous Pete, Minnie would often retaliate if given the chance, thus assisting Mickey in taking down the villain and saving the day. In the series Mickey Mouse, Minnie would sometimes fall into trouble, to which Mickey would go out of his way to rescue her — by time he finds her, however, he learns that she was able to handle the situation herself. Minnie is not without her foibles, however. She can be passive at times, which forces her to deal with an excessive amount of tomfoolery at the hands of her friends. She can also be extremely stubborn and doesn't take orders (or even advice) from anyone, always going by her own rules and doing what she believes is best. Though this is a positive trait in that it makes her independent and confident, it also leads her to act rash and compulsive, at least until she realizes the troubles she's caused. Minnie is also outspoken when dealing with adversaries. She is intolerant toward any kind of rudeness or bullying, especially when the bullying is related to misogynistic and prejudice viewpoints.1415 And while she can be passive at times, Minnie also has her limits; she has lost her temper numerous times on Daisy for her diva attitude and Mickey for his occasional selfishness. Her aggression is also on regular display when Mortimer Mouse is involved, as she'll gladly make a fool out of the rodent for his constant harassment. To her core, Minnie is a lover — of life, nature, her friends, and most significantly Mickey, who serves not only as her boyfriend but also her best friend. As she believes in the "true love" commonly found in fairy tales, Minnie is rather dreamy and whimsical (contrary to her more no-nonsense side), something she is completely unapologetic for. Trivia *Like Mickey, Minnie's ears always face the same way, no matter which direction she is facing. *According to Mortimer Mouse, Minnie is his former girlfriend who left him. *Minnie's voice actress, Russi Taylor, was married to Mickey's voice actor, Wayne Allwine. Due to Allwine's death in 2009, she is now widowed. **After Wayne's death, Russi was said to have an extremely difficult time returning to recording sessions for Minnie during the first few recordings following his departure. *Minnie is occasionally cited as an unofficial member of the Disney Princesses and has been included in some of the franchise's material. *The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. In the French translations, Minerva is actually her middle name, making her full name Minnie Minerva Mouse; in that case, Minnie is one of the three Disney icons to have officially a middle name (the others being Mickey Mouse, whose name was given as Michel Mouse in cartoons and Michael Mouse in French comics, and Donald Duck, whose full name has been revealed to be Donald Fauntleroy Duck). *Minnie appeared in concept art for Epic Mickey, but did not appear in the actual game herself (nor is she ever mentioned by Mickey). There was also no mention of her in Epic Mickey 2, but she did appear in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion and appeared in one of the projectors at the end of the second Epic Mickey. *According to Walt Disney, Mickey and Minnie Mouse have never been married on screen. But, in 1933, during an interview with Film Pictorial, Walt said, "In private life, Mickey is married to Minnie... What it really amounts to is that Minnie is, for screen purposes, his leading lady." *Minnie's eyes are usually longer and wider than Mickey's, while her smile is slightly shorter and more closed than his. However, these details weren't used in the earliest cartoon and some comic stories. *In the popular ABC television series Once Upon a Time, several figurines of Minnie and Mickey can be seen, most notably in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. *Minnie was used along with Mickey in a 1930 Aesop's Fables cartoon called "The Office Boy" and again in a 1931 Aesop's Fables cartoon called "Red Riding Hood" after Walt Disney admitted influence from this cartoon series which had been around even before Mickey was even created. But Walt sued its creator Paul Terry for "plagiarizing" his character which led to Aesop's Fables ending in 1933. *It has been officially stated that Minnie shares the same birthday as Mickey Mouse (November 18). However, this is debatable, as numerous stories that take place on Mickey's birthday do not mention that it is also Minnie's birthday, and vice-versa. *In Japanese Disney theme parks, it is more likely to find Minnie Mouse ears instead of Mickey Mouse ears. *Minnie has over two-hundred outfits. *Mickey, or Michael, means "the one who is like god", and Minnie or Minerva was the name of a Roman "goddess". This remarkable coincidence is, however, likely unforeseen. *She is one of the few Disney characters to have received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The other Disney characters that received Stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame include Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tinker Bell, and Snow White. *Bob Iger once referred to Minnie as "the official First Lady of the Walt Disney company". *Though Minnie does not appear in Legend of the Three Caballeros, she is briefly mentioned by Daisy in the episode "Mexico à Go-Go". Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Black and White Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Gloved Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Russi Taylor Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Mice and Rats Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666